Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer | director = Karan Boolani }} Chang releases the virus at the Hotel Gateway Residency, as the ATU teams try to contain the situation. Gyan Thakkar becomes infected with the virus and starts to show symptoms. Naina Singhania goes to visit Amar Mane Shinde, with fatal consequences. Jai and Vedant follow Balraj in an attempt to track down Roshan Sherchan. Episode guide The following takes place between 1:00am and 2:00am. Events occur in real time. 01:00:10 Siddharth Saigal tells Gyan Thakkar to order Dr. Dixit to the Hotel Gateway Residency with his team. Siddharth then tells Shibani Mallick to call the hotel's night manager. spots Chang]] At the hotel, the manager Abinash Roy asks Anjali to pass on a file to Xavier Parera. He then notices Chang waiting for a lift, and asks Gayatri Vasudev who that is. She explains he is from the AC maintenance company, then answers a call from Shibani. speaks to Gayatri Vasudev]] Shibani claims she is from the Mumbai Fire Brigade's emergency response unit, and says a tanker containing chemicals has crashed near the hotel and she needs to seal the building to avoid the gas fumes. Gayatri asks how long for, and Shibani says it may take time to clean the spill. Gayatri then calls Xavier and tells him to announce a level 3 lockdown. Abinash returns and Gayatri embraces him, and he asks what the matter is. enters Antara Mane Shinde's house]] At her home, Antara Mane Shinde gets a call from Naina Singhania, who is waiting outside. Antara meets her by the pool and asks what is happening. Naina says she knows about Antara's life and marriage, and Antara explains she couldn't leave her husband once he had a paralytic stroke. Naina then explains that she believes Amar had Shantaram murdered and she needs help to prove it, which will allow Antara to be free of her husband. Antara agrees and Naina asks her to get Amar's phone. Antara says she is afraid, so Naina asks where Amar's bedroom is. Antara points it out and Naina enters the house, creeping into the bedroom as he sleeps. She reaches for his phone, taking it and leaving quietly. gears up]] At the ATU, Shibani sees Veer Singh Rathod gearing up. He explains Saigal has picked a team to go to the hotel, and he has volunteered. Shibani says he doesn't have to, but Gyan says he will be fine and they leave. Shibani tells Siddharth he should have consulted her before picking the team, but he says they will be fine. and Vedant Acharya interrogate Balraj]] An agent tells Jai Singh Rathod that they found an open door that Roshan and his men fled through to a car. Jai tells Vedant Acharya that Balraj is their only option, and they tie him to a pipe. Jai threatens Balraj with the same painful death as he inflicted on Haroon, but Balraj just spits in his face. sees Naina Singhania]] Naina explains she took a call and SMS history from Amar's phone, and found that he messaged Shantaram arranging to meet. Naina asks Antara to put the phone back in his room, but at that moment Amar enters asking why Antara is still awake. He then sees Naina, who explains that she took his phone and Antara is innocent. Naina then accuses him of murdering Shantaram, saying she has evidence. She asks him to leave the coalition government alone and set Antara free and she won't take the evidence to a court. asks Devyani to stay]] On the way to the hotel, Gyan calls Zara Owais who tells him Dr. Dixit is 20 minutes away. Gyan says that is too long, and she says they must not enter the hotel until he gets there with hazmat suits. Mihir tells Mallick that he ran a background check on the virus dealer and found out that he bought a SIM card in yesterday. Devyani Bhowmick is sleeping on her desk when Aditya wakes her. He says he is still not free of calls, but asks her to stay and they can have breakfast together in the morning. She kisses him and agrees. set up outside the Hotel Gateway Residency]] Abinash tells Gayatri that the Fire Brigade team is waiting outside, although they do not look like firefighters. Gayatri speaks to Veer on the phone, who asks if the hotel is completely secure. She asks why they are staying outside, and he explains that they are actually from the Anti Terrorist Unit and the poisonous gas is potentially inside the hotel, not outside. He says they will enter once they have hazmat suits, and asks her for access to the CCTV footage of the hotel. dies of a heart attack]] Amar shouts at Naina, asking how she can sneak into his house after everything he has done for her. She silences him, calling him a kingmaker as he is incapable of leading himself. She insults him, making reference to Antara cheating on him, and he begins to gasp and clutch his chest. She continues to shout at him as he asks Antara for his medicine. Naina restains her, and Antara begs to get to the medicine. Amar tries to reach it himself but collapses and dies, as Naina watches smiling. She explains that Antara now has her freedom. and Gyan Thakkar enter the hotel]] Gyan watches the CCTV footage of the hotel, and sees Chang walking down a corridor 15 minutes ago. He informs Veer and Raj Singh Bhakta, and Veer realises he is still inside and so has probably not released the virus yet. He starts to gear up, saying he can still stop Chang, but does not ask anyone else to accompany him. Gyan grabs another radio and goes with him, telling Raj to stay outside and stop Chang from leaving. They enter the hotel and set up. Gayatri asks where the hazmat suits are, but Veer shows her the footage of Chang and asks if anyone has seen him. Abinash says he saw him enter an elevator 15 minutes ago, and points out where he was to Veer. reveals the location of the virus]] In the basement, Chang approaches a ventilation fan and puts a dispersal device next to it. He then inserts a vial of the virus and arms the device before leaving. Veer investigates the basement and finds a dead body. He then spots Chang and holds him at gunpoint, but Chang distracts him and runs away. Veer and another agent give chase, catching him and asking where the virus is. Chang tells him it is in the central ventilation unit, which Veer passes on to Gyan. Gyan makes his way to the unit and approaches the fan. He sees the timer has been activated on the detonation device, so pulls the grill off the fan and tries to reach it. However, before he can the device activates, spraying chemical into Gyan's face and the ventilation system. 01:22:33...01:22:34...01:22:35...01:22:36... 01:29:49 Dr. Dixit arrives at the hotel and greets Raj, who explains the rest of the team has entered without suits. Gyan then radios explainins the virus has been dispersed and the basement is a hot zone. Everyone quickly puts on their suits, preparing to enter. locks himself in the basement]] Veer reaches the ventilation unit and finds the door locked. Gyan says the virus is out and no-one should enter. Veer says he is sorry, and Gyan tells him to stop the fan and get more information from Chang about the other vials. Gyan radios Abinash and asks how to stop the ventilation. Abinash directs him to the switchboard, but he cannot turn it off, so Abinash tries to override it from upstairs. In the lobby, Gayatri watches the team put on their suits and install protective sheeting outside the windows. covers up the death of Amar]] Antara approaches her husband's body, but Naina wheels him back to his bedroom and they lift him back into bed. She tells Antara to stay where she is and act shocked and upset when Amar is found dead. Antara accuses her of killing him, but Naina explains they did it together. She tells Antara to put his phone back, and then leaves. informs the ATU that he has been infected]] Mihir tells Shibani that Dubai Telecom are refusing to give up Dhruv's phone details, so she tells him to try . Siddharth then tells them that the virus was released in the hotel. Veer calls in and informs them Gyan was exposed and that some of them are inside the hotel. Shibani admonishes him, but Gyan says they managed to catch Chang. He says he doesn't know if the virus is everywhere in the hotel, but it got into the ventilation system. The fan starts slowing as the ventilation system is shut off. Veer asks after his father, and asks Shibani not to tell him about his current situation, so he can focus on catching Roshan. speaks to Roshan Sherchan]] Jai beats Balraj who still refuses to talk. Shibani calls him and tells him that the virus has been released at the hotel, but Dr. Dixit is assessing the situation. Roshan Sherchan enters an apartment with Vasu, who tells him they are safe. Maddy then greets him, saying she is hacking the hotel camera feed. He tells her he doesn't want any of her nonsense, and she offers him some chewing gum. is left alone]] At the club, Jai tells the agents that the virus is out and they have to move on. He ties Balraj's feet and leaves him for the police to take custody of. After they leave, Balraj looks at his restraints and starts to work his way out of them. bargains with Yotam]] Maddy makes a secure call to Yotam, who says that after Chang went into the hotel an ATU team arrived. He says Chang is still inside, and Roshan realises Chang must have been caught and given up the virus locations. He tells Yotam to stay put with the other vials while Vasu finds new locations, but Yotam says the plan is over. Roshan loses his temper, but then agrees to give Yotam an extra 100 million. Yotam asks where they should meet. briefs the hotel staff]] Raj enters the hotel with Dr. Dixit and the team. He explains to Gayatri that they will test the air. Veer tells her to shut off all fire alarms and elevators, as well as any device that can contact the outside. He says ATU has shut down the mobile and internet networks, and gives Gayatri and Abinash special devices to contact ATU on. She asks if they are safe, and Veer asks for their leadership as they are the last line of defence. Abinash reassures Gayatri, but she says she thinks they are not telling them the entire truth. becomes symptomatic]] Veer and Raj reach the basement and find the door open. Dr. Dixit tells them there is 30% contamination in the basement, meaning anyone there is infected with the virus. Veer looks distressed, and asks how long before the effects start to show. Dr. Dixit says it can vary, then leaves to check the other floors. Veer and Gyan go to question Chang, but Gyan's nose starts bleeding. Balraj dislodges the pipe he is tied to and frees himself. He then runs out of the club. tries to leave the hotel]] Xavier Parera finishes his shift and starts to leave, but Abinash stops him. He explains his wife is pregnant and he may need to take her to the hospital, but Abinash says his sister can do it. He says some gas has leaked and he needs Xavier to stay a little longer to help. steals a taxi]] Balraj walks out onto the street, observed by Jai and Vedant in a car in front. Jai says he has activated the tracker in Balraj's shoe, and calls Zara to get the signal sent to his phone. Balraj goes to a group of taxis and steals one, driving away, pursued by Jai. 01:47:34...01:47:35...01:47:36...01:47:37... 01:54:04 watches a video of Kush Sawant]] Chang pleads with his guards, asking to be let go. Gyan and Veer enter, and when Chang sees Gyan's symptoms he screams, saying the virus has leaked and they will all die. They ask where the other locations are, and Gyan shows him footage of Kush Sawant in hospital. Gyan promises to give him a quick death if he gives up the other locations, and Chang agrees. Vasu gets a call from Balraj, who says he is near Ballard Pier. Roshan tells him to confirm he is not being followed then call them back. Balraj starts driving, and Jai tracks his signal from afar. Siddharth Saigal gets a call from Dr. Dixit, who says the virus has spread throughout the hotel and everyone will be infected. Mallick tells him to make sure the patients suffer as little as possible. pulls his gun on a hotel guest]] On the sixth floor, a guest opens her door and asks Raj what is happening. He tells her to return to her room as it is a police matter, but she presses him, asking about his suit. He pulls his gun and orders her back into her room. He closes her door and locks her in, before asking Saigal what the protocol should be for dealing with guests. Saigal explains that no-one can be allowed to get out, authorizing Code 3 protocol, shooting to kill if necessary. 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi (photo only) * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant (video only) * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasu * Aftab Alam as ATU agent * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Siddharth Kher as Yotam * Prerna Wanvari as Gayatri Vasudev * Jitin Gulati as Abinash Roy * Azad Ansari as Xavier Parera * Deepak Dutt Sharma as Sameep Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Evan Katz ** Stephen Kronish * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . Naina Singhania's storyline is based on . See also * 1:00am-2:00am (disambiguation) Day 216 216